shadowwarriorfandomcom-20200214-history
Enra
Enra is the ruler of Shadow Realm and the main antagonist of Shadow Warrior (2013). History Before Shadow Warrior For eons, Enra ruled over Shadow Realm and other Ancients with an iron fist. Using Ameonna's tears he made that Shadow Realm would always prosper. He then hired Hoji to make special battle armor for the other Ancients. After sometime, Hoji and Ameonna had an affair, which made her happy and stopped the rain. This caused a disastrous drought. When Enra discovered the affair, his ordered Hoji's other brothers, Gozu, Mezu, and Xing to separate the couple and skinned Hoji's face as punishment. Hoji out of anger, conspired to poison his sister and take revenge upon Enra, tricking Xing into delivering a tainted potion that put her into an eternal slumber and causing another drought, using this to draw Enra to the temple so that Xing could overthrow him and rule the Shadow Realm in his stead. Xing brought the tainted potion, poisoning Ameonna. As planned this attracted Enra to the temple and Xing attacked him. But Xing was stopped by his other brother Mezu, saving Enra's life and defeating him. Xing was beheaded by Gozu on Enra's orders for his role in the plot, which did not kill him, and Hoji was banished to the mortal realm for his treachery. Enra later saw that only the sacrifice of an Ancient could revive Ameonna and save the Shadow Realm, and thus sought the Nobitsura Kage, the only thing in existence which can kill an Ancient. Enra brokered a deal with the mortal Zilla to find and assemble the sword, promising a cure for his paraplegia and the assistance of demons to conquer the Earth. Shadow Warrior (2013) After Lo Wang returns to the Shadow Realm with Hoji to confront Enra, he is captured by Enra and stripped of the sword. Enra tries to sacrifice Hoji to revive Ameonna by means of using the original Whisperer that Hoji made, which like the others before, can handle the Nobitsura Kage without harm, but Hoji disarms the Whisperer and hands the sword back to Lo Wang, forcing Enra to retreat. After a tense battle with Xing's beheaded body, Lo Wang corners Enra. Enra allows Lo Wang to slay him, since he is the only sacrificial candidate left in order to wake Ameonna from her slumber and save Shadow Realm. Personality Enra is cold and calculated, believing that freedom is just an illusion. He saw the needs of Shadow Realm to be above anything else, even his brothers and sister. Enra ruled the Shadow Realm and his brothers with iron fist. This angered Xing and Hoji. After Ameonna is poisoned, Enra does everything he can to bring her back, showing that he did cared about his sister, although saving Shadow Realm was probably his main goal. Design Enra wears black, long heraldic clothes with white circle on the chest. His face is painted black and white. Trivia * Enra is voiced by Nicholas Saenz. Gallery Snapshot 001enru.jpg|Enra in Ancients memories Levus-3d-levus-3d-enra-render-hp-01.jpg|Enra's 3D model Denra-1.jpg|Concept art Category:Shadow Warrior (2013) Characters Category:Shadow Warrior (2013) Enemies Category:Ancients Category:Shadow Warrior (2013) Deceased